


hot and sticky

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: < i guess it's implied shrugging emoji, Fluffy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oneshot, brief mild nsfw, this is terrible but you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's summer and the apartment manager refuses to fix the air conditioning.





	hot and sticky

“Mingyu, if you ever have me come here again, I’m going to have Minghao kick your ass.”

 

“Calm down, Wonu, it’s not that hot.”

 

What a big, fat lie. Ever since the air conditioner broke (“What were you expecting for a cheap-ass apartment, gyu?” Minghao sarcastically answered when Mingyu complained about the problem) the heat had become unbearable. Even where they were now, in Mingyu’s room, with a portable fan on full blast next to where they were sitting together on the bed.

 

Mingyu was lazily tracing circles on Wonwoo’s back, which made him shudder. He hated how Mingyu had so much control over him with such a simple touch. It didn’t help that Wonwoo’s shirt was practically plastered to him, hot and sticky.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

“What?” the younger answered, feigning innocence as he lightly ran his fingers down Wonwoo’s back, making the boy involuntarily shiver.

 

“It’s way too hot for this.”

 

Mingyu laid on his back while staring into Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo was pretty sure his heart was going to combust because of the intensity of the gaze. There was no way in hell he could say no to Mingyu when he was staring at him like  _ that _ , like Wonwoo was so beautiful, and Mingyu was well aware of how he made his boyfriend feel. 

 

“It's way too hot for what, Wonwoo?” he asked with a fake air of innocence. “Last time I checked the weather was fine and we're just overdramatic college students with nothing to do.”

 

“Nothing to do?”

 

“Well, yeah, obviously. Unless you want to fu-”

 

Suddenly the idea of having sex with Mingyu seemed less appealing. Wonwoo flopped onto him instead and pretended not to hear his boyfriend complaining about being crushed. 

 

An overdramtic sigh. A lazy kiss on the neck. Another on the collarbone. “This is why you should never talk.” 

 

“If this happened every time I talked you would wish you never said anything because your lips would hurt so much.” 

 

Wonwoo hummed in agreement. Kissed his jawline. “I'm fine with that.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
